Dragon Ball ND Season 1
by DragonBallJ
Summary: Goku and Vegeta Run into a powerful saiyan
1. A new Sayian

**Dragon Ball ND Season 1 **

**Chapter 1 The arival of a New sayain**

The Remaining Z worriors have a Reunion at the earths look out When Goku fells a Strong Power he has never felt before"What is that it fells like a sayians power but how?"Goku said "Kakorot this power Fells like yours!"Vegeta said.The Z fighters fly off to meet this great power.

In the moutains were they traced the power too is where they saw a sayian space pod"It must be a sayian"Goku Said "theres no way Kakorot were the last 2 sayians!"Vegeta said."HAHAHA Hello Kakorot and Prince Vegeta i finally found you"a mystrious voice said. "Who is it were are you hiding!"Vegeta Said."Look Behind you vegeta"The Mystrious Voice said."Kakorot!?"Vegeta said counfused "No you fool i am Nosaj Kakorots half Brother I came from the new planet tuffle were i was raised by a tuffle named renk after the death of my mother (while powering up)But Enough small talk its time to fight!" nosaj said.Vegeta Transformes to super sayian 4 "Lets GO!"Vegeta Said HAHAHA (Transforming to Super Sayian 4) This well be Fun, whats the matter kakorot dont want to fight"Nosaj Said."Ill let vegeta go first if you survive your in for a fight!"Goku said.Vegeta Flew after Nosaj with rage attacking him fiercely and it seemed he was going to win Then Nosaj Transformed again."What What is this?!"Vegeta Yelled. AHHHHHHH!(Explosion sound) Nosaj was Yelling. the ground is shakeing. IT CANT BE! THERE IS NO FORM OVER 4!Vegeta Yelled.A Red Light blured around Nosaj then it cleared the new form looked very powerful his hair was silver and long like a Super Sayian 3 and his fur was also silver.What What is this!?Goku Asked. ITs Super Sayian 5 you fool HAHAHA Prepare For Pain!Nosaj Yelled.Nosaj flew after Vegeta and was to fast to detect, Vegeta Started Getting Beat Bad."Where is he!?"Vegeta Yelled "Vegeta to your right" Goku said.Vegeta looked up to see Nosaj gathering energy for a beam "Say Good Bye Vegeta Destrctor Beam FIRE!"Nosaj Yelled. When is seemed vegeta was doomed goku shoot a ka ma ha ma ha wave and the 2 beams collided.

The Destrctor Beam was much more power full than gokus Kamahamaha wave."Its to Strong i cant hold it"Goku said.Vegeta stood up beside goku it cant end like this it cant.Vegeta started powering up and the gathering energy for a beam.Galic GUN FIRE!Vegeta Yelled the kamahamaha and galic gun fused togethar to create a beam more powerfull then Nosajs Destrctor beam and it slowly pushed back the destrctor beam."Oh no there beams are pressing mine back i need to put more power AHHHHHH!"Nosaj yelled and his destrstor beam had a huge boost over powering there Galichama beam Destroying moutians and the ground then both Beams slamed into the earth.After the smoke cleared goku and vegeta were on the ground unconcious and serverly injured."Whats the matter Kakorot Giving up already HAHAHAHA!" Nosaj said. He flew off leaving them to die."Time to have fun with this puny planet"Nosaj said.

Goku Jr was flying by when he saw Goku and Vegeta on the Ground serverly injured he went down and got them and brought them back to the look out were they were treated."They will fell better after they have a sensu bean" Goten Said. "What happend Dad?"Goten asked."We were attacked by a sayian named Nosaj and apparently hes my half brother, but he seemed as an easy apponent tell he transformed and surpased super sayian 4 he was way to powerful for us after that"Goku said."WHAT!?Past a Super Sayian 4 but how!?"Goten Said Suprised."He is a super sayian 5 he was so fast I couldnt detect his movements"Vegeta Said.We need to train in the H Chamber he is out there right now attack inasent people Grrr!What ever we have to do this monster must be stopped!" Goku demanded.


	2. H Chamber training

**Chapter 2 H chamber training**

"Kakorot lets Go anough eating must defeat that monster."Vegeta Said.One more bite please.Goku said."Kakorot we must train he is to powerfull for even gogeta at this point."Vegeta Said."Vegeta your right lets get to it"Goku said.So Goku and Vegeta started training in the H chamber to get ready to try to stop Nosaj.

Mean while Nosaj was attacking west city.BOOM!"Whats Going on!?" a Citizen said."We are being bombed!"someone said."HAHAHA humans are so weak, WERE IS YOUR CHAMPION!?"Nosaj said."Who is the man with the tail?"Hurcule asked.We dont know but he wants your sir.a cop said. Nosaj put his hand in the air and a red star like energy ora appeared above his hand."HAHAHA lets see how you like my glactic star."Nosaj said. He took the star like energy ball and threw it at west city, as it made contact with the ground it exploded with power 5x the power of a nuke.when the smoke cleared nothing was left not even land was left just a huge crator in the ocean."HAHAHA! so much for earths champion he couldnt even use Ki.".Nosaj said laughing.

"Oh no did you fell that Vegeta?"Goku asked."Yes i did Kakorot".Vegeta said."Its gone the whole city over a million people dead with one attack and he wasnt even a super sayian."Goku said."Kakorot we must continue our training or well never defeat him."Vegeta said. Vegeta then transformed to a super sayian 4" lets go come on."Vegeta said. Goku Transformed to join him and they started training.

Mean While Denday went to check out west city and he ran into an unexpected guesst on the way."Where you going namek?" the mystrouis voice said. "Vegeta?" Denday said confused. No im looking for Vegeta and kakorot, im Vegetas cousin Yrahcaz, this way is off limits its Nosaj and i's i guess you could call it our play ground , now leave or die."Yrahcaz damanded. "No i must get there to look for survivers".Denday said." im afriad not"Yrahcaz said. He then shoot a little ball shaped energy ora to his chest.Say good bye!Yrahcaz said.Denday all of a sudden flew up and exploded."HAHAHA! good job Yrahcaz". Nosaj Said.Where did you come from?Yrahcaz asked".I have been here the whole time,im about to go to east city would you like to join the fun?"Nosaj asked."Sure sounds like fun."Yrahcaz agreed.They then flew off to attack east city.

"Oh no we lost denday!" Goten said." Those monsters" Goku jr said. "Goten lets go after them please!"Vegeta Jr asked".Im sorry i want to kill them as much as you want to but we wouldnt last 1 second with those beast,Dad and Vegeta couldnt stay with just Nosaj now theres this new one thats seems just as strong Dad and vegeta need to be warned about the new threat."Goten said.


	3. H Chamber training Part 2

Chapter 3 H chamber training part 2

Boom an explosion went off "what was that a citizen" said. Say Good bye Human Nosaj yelled. "What Who are Yo...AHHHH" the Citizen yelled. "Puny Human"Yrahcaz said. "Mommy look at the man with the tail hahaha"A child said to his mother.Yrahcaz pointed his finger at the child an then a thin energy beam came out and hit the child it the heart."AHHHHH! Why him he was just a child!?" The mother Screamed."Silence Women"Nosaj Said. Nosaj pointed his hand up and shot an energy beam at the lady. BOOM a huge explosion went off and smoke went all over when the smoked cleared all there was left was Rubel. "hmm...This is Boring i need a challenge Nosaj lets find Kakorot and Prince Vegeta" Yrahcaz said." Oh Yrahcaz they were nothing it took both of them to fight me and they didnt leave a scratch give it a while there friends well come soon when they cant stand watching us kill the Defenceless humans" Nosaj said.

Those Monsters killed that child with no mercey we need to FIGHT GOTEN!!!! Goku Jr said. "Your right we cant just stand her any more Vegeta jr were going till Dad and Vegeta come out from training to try and hold them back"Goten said. "Alright lets go!" Goku Jr said. Goten and Goku Jr. flew off to face the mosterous saiyans while Vegeta Jr. waited for Goku and Vegeta to come out of the H Chamber.

"Ahh...and here they come now my scouter is picking them up you ready for fun Yarhcaz?" Nosaj said. "Finally someone with high Ki this should be fun."Yrahcaz said. Yrahcaz Flew off towards the coming powers and nosaj rolled his eyes and then fallowed."Goten is that them flying this way?" Goku jr asked. "YES IT IS! Stand your ground Goku!"Goten demanded.Goku jr and Goten Quickley transformed to super saiyan. "Hello boys hahahaha" Yrahcaz said.Not Smart metting us like this you have doomed only yourselfs we wont let you go.Nosaj said.Oh no what have we done why didnt we stay at the look out like dad said to:.Goten said to himself. Yrahcaz attacked goku jr without mercey and nosaj attacked Goten without transforming. The battle went on for about an hour tell Nosaj decited to stop toying with goten and finished him with his glactic star.(Chuckeling)What a fool your father had no chance against me why would you have any better chance.Nosaj said.YARHCAZ STOP TOYING WITH HIM FINISH HIM OFF!Nosaj Yelled. FINE!Yrahcaz awnsered. he shot a huge exlosive wave of ki at Goku jr. when the smoke cleared nothing was left.

OH NO There gone those fools!Goku said.Kakorot im sorry but we must finish training we have one more day before we can face them.Vegeta said. Your right we must keep training for Goten and Goku jr. in there honor.Goku Replied


End file.
